


No Matter The Distance

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Snowed In, exceptionally overdramatic himuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro is avoiding Murasakibara, which becomes a little difficult when they get caught in a cabin together in the middle of a snowstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter The Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [umaibo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaibo/gifts).



> for [Andrea](http://atsushhi.tumblr.com/), who is very dear to me.

The storm sneaks up on them out of nowhere, disguised as the mountain wind and building into something far more terrifying. Tatsuya watches uneasily as the snowfall grows heavier, the wind whipping it around. It doesn't feel particularly safe to be snowboarding in this weather, but he doubts that taking the ski lift back down is going to be any safer. He looks around, not sure of what to do, and jumps when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

It's Atsushi, who's holding his own board and is frowning so much that Tatsuya can even see it through the giant snow goggles obscuring most of his face. He nods towards the side of the slope, where the trees are.

"I saw a cabin over there. Let's go."

He doesn't take his hand off Tatsuya's shoulder as they walk through the wind. Tatsuya's grateful for it, with the wind becoming so strong that he isn't sure he'd be able to walk on his own without stumbling. It's snowing so hard that he can't even see the cabin, but Atsushi's stride is certain. He leads them to the small cabin, opening the door and ushering Tatsuya inside before following. With the door shut, it's easier to breathe, easier to think. Tatsuya wipes the snow off his face and pulls his gloves off, breathing some warmth into them. He takes his goggles off so he can see better, but it's too cold without his beanie on—it's too cold, full stop. 

"I hope there's reception up here," he mutters, mostly to himself, to fill the silence, unzipping his jacket and pulling his phone out of his inner pocket. It's warm from his body heat and he clings to it, relieved that he has two bars of reception. It'll be enough to send a text to Taiga, to update him on the situation and to make sure that he's safe too. 

Taiga's reply is immediate. He and Kuroko were down at the very base of the ski slopes when the storm picked up, so they've gone back to the hotel. 

"Taiga will let someone know that we're up here," Tatsuya says, turning to Atsushi. "Hopefully it won't take too long for the storm to die down." 

"Hm." Atsushi looks away, taking his goggles off but keeping the rest of his snow gear on. He burrows into the high collar of his jacket, hands stuffed into his pockets. He looks annoyed and Tatsuya sighs to himself, supposing that he can't exactly be surprised by it. Even now, Tatsuya's still standing by the door, putting as much space between himself and Atsushi as possible. Of course Atsushi was bound to pick up on what he was trying to do. 

As much as Tatsuya's been trying to avoid having this conversation, there's not really any way of getting out of it right now. Not when they're both stuck in this cabin together.

Of course, that doesn't mean he can't _try_.

"I wonder if there's anything in this cabin," he wonders aloud, walking around the small room. There's no electricity from what he can tell; the only light is the lantern sitting against the wall, with a box full of batteries beside it. He opens the closet in the corner, relieved to find a pair of thick blankets inside. He pulls them out, tossing one at Atsushi. "Here." 

Tatsuya takes his ski jacket off, glad for the layers he has on underneath, and wraps his blanket around his shoulders. It's not exactly soft, but it's warm, and that's the important thing. 

The silence between them is heavy as they settle on opposite sides of the room. Atsushi is alternating between frowning at Tatsuya and not looking at him at all. The longer it extends, the more difficult the tension is to bear. Tatsuya takes a deep breath, ready to break the silence.

"Atsushi―"

"You're annoying me, Muro-chin," Atsushi says at the same time. His voice is low, unhappy, and it makes Tatsuya feel a little guilty.

"Am I?" he asks, instead of apologising.

"You're avoiding me," Atsushi accuses. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice? You made me come along to this thing with Kuro-chin and Kagami, and you said it would be good to spend quality time with each other, but you've avoided me the whole time we've been here. You were avoiding me even before, too."

Tatsuya sighs, looking away. He can't deny it, but he doesn't know where to start explaining himself. 

"This is about your university choices, isn't it?" Atsushi asks, saving Tatsuya from having to figure out what to say. Atsushi definitely isn't looking at him now, dropping his gaze to his hands as he speaks. "I know that you're going to be leaving Akita when you graduate. I don't know _where_ you'll be going, because you don't talk to me about it, and you avoid the topic whenever I try to bring it up. Maybe you're just going to Tokyo, or maybe you're going back to the States—"

"Just Tokyo," Tatsuya says quietly, feeling the guilt burning its way through his chest. "Not as far as across the ocean."

Atsushi nods, acknowledging the answer, but he still doesn't look happy. "You've been distancing yourself from me, is that it? You're pulling away to try and make it hurt less when you have to leave? You're being stupid."

Tatsuya frowns. "Atsushi—"

"It's going to hurt anyway," Atsushi points out. "You're going to leave and it's going to suck. But you know, it doesn't have to suck _now_ , when we still have time together. You're just wasting the time we have, and you're making yourself miserable on top of it. Me too." 

"I've been making you miserable?" Tatsuya asks, his eyebrows rising. 

"Look," Atsushi pats his jacket, lying on the floor beside him. "I don't even have any snacks in my pockets." 

Tatsuya smiles past the pain in his chest. "That bad, huh?"

"It's terrible." Atsushi pulls his blanket down a little, patting the floor beside him. "But maybe I can forgive you."

"Can you?" Tatsuya asks, getting to his feet and crossing the room, sitting down beside Atsushi, with their sides pressed together. He smiles as Atsushi leans against him a little more, at the shared warmth of their bodies like this. "Will you forgive me, Atsushi?" 

"I said maybe." Atsushi wraps his arm around Tatsuya as they rearrange their blankets so they're both properly covered. He presses a kiss to the top of Tatsuya's head. "Apparently, you think that going away means that we're going to have to break up. Haven't you heard of a long-distance relationship? You're making things way too complicated again. I keep telling you to relax." 

Tatsuya laughs to himself. Atsushi's right, he really has been stupid about this whole situation. "Of course. I didn't think you'd want to. You're impatient at the best of times, Atsushi, and a long-distance relationship would be—troublesome, I suppose. It would take a lot of effort." 

"And I'd make that effort," Atsushi replies confidently. "For you." 

Leaning against him, Tatsuya shuts his eyes. "I'd do it for you too."

"Anyway, shouldn't you be talking to me about these sorts of things instead of just deciding how things are going to go on their own?" Atsushi asks. "You know. For our relationship to work out as well as it possibly can, in the future."

"Yes," Tatsuya chuckles. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Just don't do it again," Atsushi tells him, with another kiss. "Don't avoid talking to me like that. Don't worry about things on your own without sharing them with me. I'll figure things out with you, okay? I want this to work too. I'll do whatever I can."

"So will I," Tatsuya nods. "And that includes talking to you. I promise."

"Good," Atsushi says, apparently satisfied. He wraps his arm around Tatsuya a little tighter. "Well, considering we're stuck here until the storm dies down and we're found, you might as well start making up for the past few weeks. I miss cuddling." 

"You giant puppy," Tatsuya laughs, climbing into Atsushi's lap and wrapping both arms around him. 

"Your giant puppy," Atsushi murmurs, resting his chin on top of Tatsuya's head. "Now and even after you graduate, too. Don't forget that."

"I won't," Tatsuya smiles, relaxing against Atsushi. "I definitely won't."


End file.
